Sweet Misery
by Crazy13Faith
Summary: Ginny has finally finished school, and decides exactly what he is to her.


Sweet Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and all proper publishing companies both European and American. The instance of the story belongs to me. Both quotes are believed (by me) to belong to Michelle Branch and her respective companions. However, if the song was written by someone else, than I do apologize.  
  
Authors Note: This idea came to me after listening to Michelle Branch and Venessa Carleton for like a week straight (and nothing else). My Harry Potter obsession is also to be blamed.  
  
*** "Sweet misery you caused me, That's what you called me..." -Michelle Branch, Sweet Misery ***  
  
Misery.  
  
T'was the train ride home and all through the compartment not a creature was stirring... With the possible exception of every person on the damned train.  
  
As laughter and yells ring through out my end of the train, and yells undoubtably thr other end as well, I can hardly contain my excitement. Chaos is a word I've always been framiliar with, but this was a form I had not seen in a very long time. Joy, pure, unrefined joy had filled the whole of Hogwarts for an entire year, and it has been wonderful, but the chaos and joy that was my finale week of school was indiscribeable.  
  
As I rolled my parchment closed after finishing my last N.E.W.T. (Charms) I could scarecly believe that this was truely the end of my magical education. It is still hard to believe that I will never again walk the corridors of Hogwarts as a student. I am a witch. I am a real witch.  
  
The ending of this doesn't just signify that I'm an adult. It also signifies the beginning of something I've waited entirely too long for. It's the true beginning of something I can never remember not wanting. Harry. For once in my life, nothing will be standing between me and the one boy I have always loved. I've always known what he's done to me, what exactly I put myself through by loving him. But there has never been anything I've wanted more than him. There has never been anything more intoxicating than the thought of his arms around me. Nothing more thrilling than the image of his lips on mine. In my heart I do see what it's doing to me.  
  
It's misery.  
  
The hours away from him while we were in school together were torture. The knowledge that he was doing foolish things and I couldn't stp it were worse that the Crucatias. I barely survived summers. And this past year without seeing him but once? I should have just been dead.  
  
As I sit here next to the compartment door (Grace eyeing me and smiling) I'm ready to jump off the train the second it stops. Knowing that it won't be long until I see those green eyes and that unruly midnight hair is the most wonderful feeling I've had all year.  
  
As the train lurches to a stop, I grab my trunk and yank it down the passageway and down the steps. My eyes find his before I am aware of doing so. I stall against the train drinking in the sight of him.  
  
Oh misery.  
  
He pushes foreward, struggling past reuniting families. I don't see my blurry red swarm rushing foreward, but it doesn't matter that they aren't here. He is closer still, but he's making less progress as he tries to fight off Colin and Dennis Creevey.  
  
He gives me a faint smile, now a mere meter away. My breath hitches in my throat. In fact, I can't remember how to breath.  
  
"Ginny." Pleading eyes, desperate voiced, he pulls me to him and I exhale into his chest.  
  
The first kiss in slow and presise, as if we are making sure we remember how to do what has haunted me dreams for so long. The second is a little fiercer, a little more demanding, reminding us of our first kiss. The third is the last, and like all the ones we stole in the corridors when no one was supposed to be looking.  
  
At any moment I expect something to stop us. A prefect, catching us in the act. A friend, or sibling, approaching at just the wrong moment. A letter with news on the war. But then I remember that there is nothing. No more prefects, no wrong moments, and no more war. Thank god.  
  
Sweet misery.  
  
*** "And in my heart I see, What your doing to me And in my heart I see, Just how you wanted it to be, Sweet misery." -Michelle Branch, Sweet Misery ***  
  
Thanks: To my parents, as usual, for not kicking me off, and Dana, for listening to this. 


End file.
